villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mask de Masculine
Mask de Masculine is an antagonist from the manga series Bleach. He is a member of the Wandenreich, bearing the letter S'' for ''Superstar. He is always accompanied by his assistant, James. Appearance Mask de Masculine is a large, muscular man who wears a luchador-style mask. The star on this mask occasionally changes with his facial expressions. James is the exact opposite of Mask. He is short, fat and bald with sunglasses. Personality Mask de Masculine is an overly enthusiastic and vivacious. He believes himself to be the hero and his enemies to be villains and expects them to adhere to this order that he is imposed upon them. James idolizes Mask. He cheers him on whenever he can and bursts into tears whenever something bad happens to either of them. Plot Mask de Masculine is part of the party that invades Soul Society. He teams up with Äs Nödt to take on Byakuya and Renji, but fails to steals Renji's Bankai. He retreats with the other Wandenreich and pays witness to Uryu's promotion to Yhwach's successor. Some time later, the Wandenreich launch another attack on Soul Society and Mask manages to beat down Shukei Hisagi before going up against Kensei Muguruma. Kensei manages to do him some damage, but Hisagi reveals that the cheering of James allows Mask to heal himself. Kensei tires to attack James, only to be brutally beaten. Rojuro Otoribashi manages to cut James and disorient Mask with his Bankai's sound-based abilities, but Mask just destroys his eardrums and fatally wounds Rojuro. Renji Abari, fresh from his recent training, appears before Mask. James, who somehow managed to survive being cut in half, cheers on Maks and his eardrums are restored. Renji manages to counter all of Mask's moves before cutting up James to pieces. He then slashes Mask through the abdomen. Mask cries out for James, who multiplies from his dismembered remains and cheers him on, resulting in Mask transforming into a stronger form and then activating his Quincy Vollstandig. Mask uses a light-based attack to blast Renji, accidentally killing all the clones of James, but notes that the original will eventually be reborn. Renji survives the blast and unveils his new and improved Bankai. Mask is outmatched by Renji's new abilities and soon destroyed. Abilities Physical Strength-Mask is incredibly strong, able to send grown men flying into buildings with each strike. All of his moves have a star-themed motif. The Superstar-By listening to the cheering of James, Mask de Masculine can recover from injuries and receive power-ups, even if his hearing has been impaired. This ability is apparently a two-way arrangement, since Mask was able to bring James back from the dead just by calling for him. When enough versions of James have been created, Mask can transform into an even more powerful form. Star Flash-Mask has the ability to fire star-shaped beams of light from the star on his mask. Even in his base form, these beams are powerful enough to blast a hole through an enemy. When Mask powers up, these beams get even bigger until he's bale to level several square meters of terrain from one blast. Quincy Vollständig- Mask de Masculine can unleash his full power in this form. He also gains the ability to fly. Trivia ♦After Mask de Masculine dies, Yhwach states that he'll absorb the spiritual essence of James. It's assumed by some fans that either Mask de Masculine's real name is James or that James was the true form and Mask was a product of his power. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Category:Titular